Minecraft the chosen ones
by Drex55
Summary: A prophecy states that 6 kids will come to fight for the right to survive. Will they win or will they lose and let minecraftia get destroyed. And will unsuspected allies show up to help. In this story there 15 but really were 12.


Prologue

This is Minecraft earth. Our home planet, These seven continents are called the old lands devastated by war. You see over 70 years ago in 2013 there were born 3 triplets Steve, Hero-brine, Herobrine. Steve was the popular one, He had the girls and was nice to everybody. Hero-brine was bullied but was still nice to everybody. But Herobrine was bullied a lot more and could not control his anger issues. One day Herobrine was offered to join the popular kids and he accepted. So he went to a handicap kid and started punching on him. So Steve told his parents and they tool away all his stuff for a week.

He got accepted into the popular kids. And they did get in big trouble. One day after a fight between a group of nerds and the popular kids leaving the nerds with severe injuries. They were transferred to the hospital. One of the kids died. Herobrine was filled with power and evil thinkings. His mom and dad cried to hear what he did. Steve was crying and his room. Hero-brine was praying to the lord to save Herobrine. When they woke up in the morning they found a note. It said "

Dear family,

I have run away to the forest and found a new home with a Witch and she willl teach me new powers, See you when I have my powers.

A few years past and Steve and Hero-brine became leaders of the US government. So one day when Hero-brine was out for a walk he noticed dead bodys in the small town. Then he seen Herobrine and a witch. They were in a potion shop and then she made three potions. One was a green substance so when Herobrine drunk it. He fell down in pain and glowed white all over and then his eyes turned white and he could lift blocks with his mind. And had super strength and all kinds of other powers. "Well done now take this potion and drop on this dead guard and when it rose up it was green with a blue shirt on and jeans. It was a zombie. Then he got another potion and threw it on a corpse. It rose up as a skeleton and Herobrine gave it a bow. Then he took another potion and splashed it on a spider which then grew really large.

"This army of mobs will obey your every command", The witch said. That was when Hero-brine charged with a Iron sword and hit Herobrine. Then Herobrine pulled out a obsidian sword or darkness sword as it is called. They fought and fought for minutes until Herobrine was knocked down and he got two scars and then Steve came with a diamond sword and stabbed the witch. Herobrine was sad and out of anger told the mobs to attack. The skeleton shot a arrow and Steve dodged it and sliced it's head off. The zombie hit hero-brine and then hero-brine killed it . They seen Herobrine had escaped and they knew this was the beginning of a long war. The spider was rode by hero brine.

A few days later when they were at a small town they were watching the news and it said that a lot of towns have been destroyed by skeletons, spiders, zombies. They all panicked then they heard screams and they seen the skeletons on top of spiders and zombies. They pulled out there swords and the military showed up with guns and F-22 raptors so the fight began and the army started shooting and blowing the mobs up with tanks until they seen a spider attack a soldier killing him. Then skeletons fired at the raptors which got shoot out of the sky. They managed to kill all the mobs but a lot of people died.

War had been going on for months and a lot of people died so Steve went to spy on Herobrine and Herobrine built a nether portal and Steve sneaked in it but all the mobs bowed down to him but Zombie Pigmen which he slaughtered the leader and killed many pigmen until Steve called hero-brine and they got to the pigmen and they bowed down to hero-brine and he showed them a cavern which they lived in and they said they would help them in there need. They went back to there spot and they saw three wither skeletons and they gave their heads and he took soul sand and placed them in a t shape and placed the three wither heads and it turned into a Black three headed wither skeleton that was 3 blocks high and 2 wide with no arms then he got a purple egg and hit it which created a black dragon.

They got to the portal and caused destruction until one day Steve and his squadron fought Herobrine in the nether portal and destroyed it. And all of the sudden the squadron didn't see Steve and when Herobrine arrived it was sad. The 7 continents were devastated and uninhabitable so they sailed and found a continent which had formed by the battle. So they built on it and called it minecraftia but all the old technology was gone so we started over and we made a peace treaty with the creepers and enderman and slimes but skeletons and the other mobs and fooled the creepers and slimes into joining their side and hating us so we live to this day. But there is a prophecy that says 6 kids will win the war.

**hey guys whats up. So this is the prologue but the next chapter will mention the main characters and there lives. Stay tune.**


End file.
